ZombRadio Saison 2
by Pinoulelapin
Summary: "Vous voulez du Zombie et de la Radio, bienvenue à ZombRadio, la Radio des Zombies." la Radio de New Raccoon City.
1. Episode 1 : Dimanche 27 Mai 2018

Mike : Bonjour à tous et à toutes amis d'outre tombe, bienvenue pour ZombRadio la radio vous les zombies ! Et nous débutons aujourd'hui la Saison 2 de notre émission avec des invités spectaculaires et toujours avec en plume l'excellent Pinoulelapin !

Brian : Tu veux pas attendre qu'on est fini de reconstruire le 4ème mur avant de le démolir à nouveau ?

Mike : Comme vous pouvez l'entendre, mon joyeux camarade, Brian, est toujours présent à mes cotés.

Brian : Oh putain j'ai trop l'impression qu'on va bientôt s'appeler Greg et Terry.

Mike : Commençons par les mauvaises news, à savoir à Paris où a eu lieu...

Brian : Laisse moi deviner, un attentat ?

Mike : Eu... Oui c'est ça.

Brian : Génial, il me manquait justement un dernier tampon sur ma carte de fidélité pour gagner une ceinture explosive gratuite !

Mike : Brian, tu sais que tu vas encore te mettre un tas de gens à dos avec tes propos.

Brian : Hé oh j'ai le droit d'en rire, à chacun ses running gags, les fromages qui puent c'est les attentats commis par des barbus islamistes et nous c'est tueries au lycée commis par demeurés recalé !

Mike : Tu enfonces le clou à coup de chevrotine là.

Brian : T'inquiète j'ai prévu de l'y mettre complètement, car vois tu l'autre jour j'étais à Marseille avec ma sœur pour les vacances et tu devineras jamais sur quoi nous sommes tombés.

Mike : Te connaissant bien, j'imagine le pire.

Brian : On est tombé sur des sortes commandos armés de kalashs et masqués, ils devaient être 8 environs et ils ont sauté sur un type pour l'enlever puis le mettre dans leur voiture. Sauf que là les flics sont arrivés avec le RAID, une sorte de SWAT mais en bien, et la fusillade de fou qu'il y a eu ! Je te jure, on s'est installé dans un coin puis a observé la scène en buvant du cognac à deux, c'était chouette !

Mike : Ça va, je m'attendais à pire de ta part.

Karole : Hey les gars, continuez comme ça, l'audience monte et je reçois un tas d'appels d'auditeurs !

Brian : Allez, passe nous en un, qu'on se marre !

Joseph : Mes enfants, est ce que vous m'écoutez ?

Brian : Oh putain lui je le sens déjà bien !

Mike : Oui en vous écoute Monsieur Joseph je crois, enfin c'est ce que je lis dans la phrase que vous venez de dire.

Karole : Le 4ème Mur vient de porter plainte car il a en à marre de se prendre des coups et de finir en morceau !

Joseph : Oui je suis votre Père et Elisabeth est notre Agneau, et nous ne devons pas laisser le Faux Berger et le Pécheur nous l'enlever !

Brian : Mais oui papy, et la marmotte elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu !

Karole : Il a raccroché !

Mike : Je le sens pas cette histoire.

Brian : Tu te fais trop de soucies !

Mike : Bon accueillons sans plus tarder nos deux invités d'aujourd'hui, avec en premier Wade Wilson, avec ne pas confondre avec son cousin Slade, qui est venu faire la promo de son nouveau film qui est sorti il y a peu.

Deadpool : Moi je tiens à dire que j'approuve votre traitement du 4ème mur !

Mike : Et en second, la Nouvelle Icone de l'Europe depuis son arrivé au pouvoir il y a un an et qui a ouvert récemment les hostilités face aux Etats Unis et Israël pour protéger la Palestine, à savoir Emmanuel Macron...

Brian : Le Président des Fromages qui puent !

Emmanuel : Poudre de Perlimpinpin ! (Envoie un nuage de poussière qui fait disparaître Brian du plateau.)

Mike : Qu'est ce que vous avez fait de Brian !?

Emmanuel : Je le ferai revenir à la fin de l'émission, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Mike : Vous avez inintérêt.

Karole : On vient d'perdre 50% de l'audimat ne même temps que Brian !

Mike : Bon alors mon cher Didpoul, quand pensez vous du second opus de ce qui pourrait devenir une trilogie sur votre personnage ?

Deadpool : J'ai préféré le premier opus, le second m'a plus laissé de marbre.

Mike : Ah bon pourquoi ?

Deadpool : Je trouve le jeu d'acteur de Ryan Reynolds vraiment pas terrible dans celui là.

Emmanuel : Permettez moi de vous contredire Monsieur Wade, mais je trouve vos propos incohérents.

Deadpool : Hein !?

Emmanuel : Le jeu de Ryan Reynolds est à encourager, en 25 ans de carrière je n'ai jamais vu une performance aussi éblouissante, et pourtant j'ai connu de grands talent du tout aussi grand écran tel Charlie Chaplin, Georges Méliès ou encore Simon Jérémi.

Deadpool : Hola, tu pipotes trop toi !

Emmanuel : Pourtant, c'est celui qui dit qui est.

Deadpool : C'est une caméra caché !?

Mike : Non, pas du tout.

Emmanuel : Les Français en ont marre de vos inepties et de ces années qu'ils ont passé à souffrir de la datte que VOUS avez créé !

Deadpool : Il a fumé quoi c'mec !?

Mike : Monsieur Macron, vous...

Emmanuel : Poudre de Perlimpinpin ! (Fait disparaître Mike avec son pouvoir)

Deadpool : Génial, t'as fait disparaître les deux Présentateurs du Show, bravo Niels !

Emmanuel : Vous voyez que vous vous décrédibilisez tout seul, vous ne savez même pas dire mon vrai prénom.

Deadpool : C'était une blague Emmanuel !

Emmanuel : Qui vous a autorisé à m'appeler par mon vrai nom ?

Deadpool : (Se tourne vers nous) Bon là je crois qu'il va falloir lui couper quelques membres à ce gars là, vous en pensez quoi ?

Elizabeth II : (Toque à la porte) Bonjour, c'est ici pour pouvoir clasher ma famille en toute impunité ?

Karole : Si vous voulez, ça n'augment'ra pas mon salaire !

Elizabeth II : (S'approche du Micro de Mike) Alors mon petit Harry est juste une enflure de traître qui a osé se marier avec une pouffiasse de d'amerlock a moitié bamboula et à moitié pochtronne irlandaise ! Et ils croient pouvoir m'évincer mais ils vont juste finir comme sa mère dont j'ai organisé l'assassinat !

Deadpool : Elle a du cran la vioque !

Emmanuel : J'aime bien ça.

Elizabeth II : Allez les jeunes, faites place à Mémé, elle va vous botter l'cul à tous !

Emmanuel : Les vieilles dans votre genre me plaisent bien.

Elizabeth II : Oh vous me flattez bel homme !

Emmanuel : Nos deux prénoms commencent par eux, je ne pense pas que ça ne soit que le fruit du hasard, je pense qu'une force supérieure nous a réuni tous les deux pour que nous joignons nos alliances.

Deadpool : Mais qu'est ce que je suis en train de regarder là moi !?

Karole : Je sais pas, mais on a un pic d'audience comme jamais vu donc j'demanderai une rémunération supplémentaire pour ça.

Joseph : Je suis contre cette union !

Deadpool : Hôte moi d'un doute, on est bien censé être sur du Resident Evil à la base, alors pourquoi j'ai croisé aucun mention ou référence quelque ce soit à cet univers depuis que je suis ici ?

Karole : J'en sais rien, j'm'occupe juste d'la technique ici.

Joseph : Le Faux Berger tente de t'enlever à nous mon Agneaux et le Pécheur amuse inutilement la galerie alors que le Cheval Blanc nous fonce dessus sans espoir qu'il rebrousse sa route.

Deadpool : Hey ! J'ai rien compris !

Joseph : Viens à moi mon Agneau et éloigne toi du Faux Berger.

Elizabeth II : Fuck You Man !

Emmanuel : (Agrippe la demoiselle, sort un grappin et tire à travers la fenêtre) Bye bye suckers ! (Disparaît avec sa nouvelle gonzesse)

Joseph : Je dois prévenir mes frères et sœurs que l'avenir s'annonce orageux. (Sort de la pièce)

Deadpool : Bon bah moi j'avais jouer à Marvel Strike Force alors ! (Sort sa tablette et se pose tranquille pour jouer)

Karole : Ah t'as c'jeu !? Moi j'ai l'pseudo de DeathPétale et j'suis Niveau 22 !

Deadpool : Cool viens rejoindre l'Alliance que j'ai formé et dont je suis le seul membre, elle s'appelle DeadpoolIsTheBest !

Karole : Ça marche ! (Sort son téléphone pour lancer le jeu)

GiedRé : Eu... Bonjour, la porte est ouverte et normalement je dois participer à l'émission ZombRadio pour interpréter mon nouveau tube "Les Juifs sont Moches".

Karole : Revenez une autre fois, les Animateurs ne sont plus là.

GiedRé : Ah d'accord... VIE DE MERDE ! (Se jette par la fenêtre)

Deadpool : N'empêche, pratique cette fenêtre qui n'est là que quand le scénario le lui demande !

* * *

(Cliquez ici pour choisir les invités du Prochain Episode sur thème Resident Evil : strawpoll,com/yrhpdxd1)


	2. Episode 2 : Jeudi 12 Septembre 2019

Mike : Bonjour à tous et à toutes, c'est Mike et Brian votre couple préféré et on se retrouve sur ZombRadio, la Radio des Zombies !

Brian : Je trouve toujours le titre de l'émission très con, malgré toutes ces années à tes côtés.

Mike : Toujours là pour me charrier !

Brian : Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse.

Mike : D'ailleurs, tu veux qu'on le dise à nos auditeurs ?

Brian : De quoi ?

Mike : Oh tu sais... Ce que j'ai à mon doigt.

Brian : Ah ça...

Mike : Il m'a demandé en fiançailles !

Brian : Génial, les fanfictions vont pleuvoir.

Mike : Tu n'es pas content qu'ils l'apprennent ?

Brian : Je m'en fous de leur avis, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps. Seul le tien compte.

Mike : Ooooohhhh... ? Mon avis compte maintenant ?

Brian : T'es con.

Mike : Je sais.

Brian : Sinon, même si je sais que nos palpitantes aventures amoureuses intéressent tout le monde, on pourrait passer à l'actualité tu ne penses pas ?

Mike : Tu es au courant de ce qui frappe notre ville en ce moment même ?

Brian : Le tueur en série ? Pour passer à côté de ça, faudrait être un Gnome Voleur de Slips.

Mike : Hé oui en effet mes amies, vous ne rêvez pas, quatre ans après la tuerie perpétrée par Boby Minton qui avait fait rappelez vous dix morts y compris lui même, le carnage reprend et semble suivre la lignée de son prédécesseur. Pour l'instant, la plupart des victimes choisies ont un lien avec l'ancien meurtrier, ce qui ne doit pas être un hasard.

Brian : Hasard ? Vous avez dit hasard !? Comme c'est hasard !

Mike : Plus sérieusement, tu en penses quoi Brian ?

Brian : Pffff... Tant qu'il ne vient pas nous emmerder, j'en ai un peu rien à...

Mike : Foutre, c'est tout toi ça !

Brian : Hé oui, on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne.

Mike : En tout cas, la NRPD a été écartée de l'enquête suite à une décision du Maire et ce sont le BSAA, l'US Army et le FBI qui s'en occupent à présent.

Brian : Là par contre j'aime pas ça ?

Mike : Pourquoi donc ?

Brian : J'ai plus confiance en notre police locale qu'en ces organismes plus gros et donc plus sujets aux controverses et dérives. Souviens toi d'Armacham et UNIT.

Mike : D'ailleurs Armacham, qui comme vous le savez avait fait un partenariat avec la ville pour intervenir quand les autorités de Raccoon le voulaient dans leur territoire en échange d'un achat d'armes de cette entreprise, ne s'est pas exprimé pour savoir si ils prendront part à cette chasse au Bigfoot.

Brian : Tu ne me rassures pas là, tu le sais ça ?

Mike : Je te comprends mais personne ne nous écoute, c'est toujours comme ça.

Brian : Et après ils s'étonnent que ça parte en couille.

Mike : Comme tu le dis.

Brian : Sinon, on a des invités aujourd'hui ou pas ?

Mike : Juste un seul, et nous allons répondre aux questions du public en sa compagnie.

Brian : Cool ça faisait longtemps, je vais pouvoir rattraper mes heures de sommeil.

Mike : Accueillons alors sans plus tarder Leon Scott Kennedy, un habitué !

Leon : Bonjour.

Mike : Comment vas tu Leon depuis la dernière fois.

Leon : Mieux, ma situation amoureuse semble progresser.

Mike : Oh c'est génial, content pour toi !

Brian : Tu peux me passer le numéro de ta femme que je vienne tout gâcher ?

Leon : Non.

Mike : Bon en tout cas nous avons déjà un premier appel. Bonjour !

Yves : Salut c'est Yves !

Brian : Connais pas.

Yves : Je voulais savoir si j'allais réapparaître un jour dans une fiction car j'étais le pilote de Mademoiselle Dodgera durant sa première apparition, mais ensuite on ne m'a plus jamais revu malgré le nombres de passages de ma maîtresse.

Leon : Bizarre, je ne me rappelle pas de lui.

Yves : Il n'y en a toujours eu pour Arnaud et Armand parce que leur noms commencent par un A je suppose, j'aurais peut être dû m'appeler Arnould.

Leon : Ayons une pensée à tous ceux qui portent ce prénom.

Yves : Ou peut être Arsinoé ?

Mike : Écoutez Yves...

Yves : Appelez moi Jobard s'il vous plaît.

Mike : Je suis sûr que vous arriverez à retrouver la place que vous méritez mais vous allez devoir être patient et surtout ne rien lâcher, car beaucoup d'autres PNJ tertiaires veulent revenir sur le devant de la scène après avoir été pendant trop longtemps dans l'ombre. Vous comprenez ?

Yves : Oui je comprends parfaitement, merci pour vos conseils Mike.

Mike : Oh vous m'appelez m'appeler Jesuisungroscon vous le savez ?

Yves : Merci Jesuisungroscon !

Leon : Il a raccroché ?

Mike : Oui.

Leon : C'était pas sympa de se foutre de sa gueule comme ça.

Mike : Désolé, je crois que Brian a beaucoup déteint sur moi avec les années.

Leon : En parlant de lui, je crois qu'il est en train de roupiller. (Donne un coup de coude)

Brian : Hein quoi ? J'avais réussi à m'endormir...

Mike : Un nouvel auditeur nous rejoint à l'instant.

Victoria : Auditrice.

Mike : Auditrice pardon.

Brian : Soumis.

Mike : Pourquoi nous appelez vous madame ? Madame ?

Brian : Le vent.

Leon : Encore une troll comme la dernière fois ?

Brian : Tu parles de celle qui avait demandé si tu aimais mangé des nems sur des jolies chinoises ?

Leon : Celle là même.

Brian : Je m'en rappelle, on s'était bien marré ce jour là.

Leon : Parle pour toi.

Mike : Est ce que vous m'entendez madame ?

Brian : Bizarre, elle n'a pas raccroché, ce qui n'est pas normal si c'est une blague.

Leon : J'entends une autre voix lointaine, mais impossible de comprendre ce qu'elle.

Mike : Madame, vous êtes toujours parmi nous ?

Victoria : Oui... Unune personne portant le costume de Boby Minton vient d'apparaître et mon amie est en train d'aller lui parler.

Leon : Unune, ça veut dire quoi ?

Brian : Un et une dans le langage progressiste. J'ai jamais compris ce délire...

Leon : Ça ressemble à rien, mais je me fais peut être vieux sur ces questions là.

Brian : Non t'inquiète, c'est juste moche.

Victoria : Ne lui faites pas de mal ! J'ai fait cinq de muscu alors je n'aurais aucun mal à vous refaire votre tronche !

Brian : La vache.

Vache: Mmmmmmmeeeeeuuuuuuhhhhh !

Leon : On peut me dire ce qu'une vache fait ici ?

Brian : L'autre question est aussi comment on a fait pour ne pas la remarquer jusqu'à présent.

Victoria : Tu es vraiment sûr de toi !?

Leon : Elle parle à qui ?

Brian : Qu'est ce que tu veux que j'en sache ?

Mike : Madame ?

Victoria : Désolée, mais là la situ... (Bruit de téléphone qui tombe)

Mike : Allô ? Madame ? Qu'est ce qui vous arrive ?

Ghostface : Quel est ton film d'horreur préféré ?

Brian : C'est une blague ?

Leon : Je ne crois pas non.

Karole : L'appel a coupé.

Mike : Leon, appelle la police.

Leon : Ne t'en fais pas, je sais à qui envoyer un message dans ce genre de situation.

Mike : Je vais clore notre émission.

Brian : Balance le speech de fin, et n'oublie pas notre sponsor.

Mike : Dans quelques instants vous allez écouter "On ne voit rien" de Gilbert Montagné en duo avec Stevie Wonder, mais avant ça, n'oubliez pas de faire un petit don à la Fondation Gérard Darmon qui nous sponsorise en ce moment.

Leon : Donnez si vous le pouvez, c'est important.

Brian : Ouais, pour mes poches !

Leon : Quoi ?

Mike : Il n'a rien dit.

Brian : On coupe tout !


	3. Episode 3 : Lundi 9 Décembre 2019

Brian : Salut les pédés, c'est ZombRadio et vous vous en foutez tout comme moi de cette présentation à rallonge alors passons directement aux invité.

Rito : Eu... Et moi ?

Brian : Ah oui toi... Rito Yūki.

Rito : Pourquoi est ce que je suis présenté avec autant de froideur !?

Brian : Parce que pour le moment, on s'en fout de ta gueule, ton importance viendra plus tard.

Rito : Comment ça ?

Brian : Tu verras au moment voulu, je t'ai réservé une petite surprise.

Rito : J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Brian : Si tu aimes l'ambiance délirante de la Chatbox de Pinou et Haruhi, tu kifferas ça, surtout qu'il y aura de la romance d'en l'air.

Rito : Il y a toujours de la romance dans l'air avec moi. (Murmure dans sa non barbe) Et du cul aussi...

Brian : T'inquiète, j'ai vu l'animé et je sais à quel point t'es coincé du fion.

Rito : Tu n'as pas lu mon manga ?

Brian : Lire ? Tu crois que j'ai une gueule à lire autre chose que du Yaoi ?

Rito : C'est pas faux...

Brian : Enfin bon, avant de passer à toi, il est grand temps d'enfin exaucer les vœux de quatre glandus qui ont voté au strawpoll qu'on avait balancé il y a... Longtemps et où Mike avait demandé

Rito : Où est Mike d'ailleurs ?

Brian : T'occupe, c'est moi qui présente l'émission aujourd'hui.

Rito : Avec moi.

Brian : Pas pour longtemps si tu continues à me poser des questions qui me donnent envie de foutre quelques tartes dans la gueule.

Rito : J'aurais mieux fait de rester à Tokyo.

Brian : Accueillons tout d'abord Claire Redfield que vous vouliez absolument voir pour les nombreux scandales qui l'entourent depuis quelques années, au sujet de maltraitances sur mineurs.

Claire : Alors je tiens à dire que ces calomnies sont grossières, moi qui suit toujours sympathique et très protectrice avec les petites filles, Leon pourra vous le prouver.

Brian : Pourtant, une certaine Sherry Birkin dont nous garderons l'anonymat nous a déclaré que vous lui aviez une fois planté un tonfa dans le popotin juste parce qu'elle avait refusé de finir son assiette.

Claire : Écoute moi grosse pute ! Je sais où t'habite donc ce soir je vais venir chez toi et t'écraser la tête contre ta table en verre, et même Jake ne pourra rien faire pour toi cette fois ci !

Rito : Oh bordel...

Claire : Quoi !? T'as un problème le bridé de mes deux !?

Rito : Non... (Se cache sous la table)

Brian : Il y a aussi Rani Chawla dont on taira le nom qui a déposé une ordonnance restrictive à votre encontre après que vous lui ayez jeté une bassine d'acide au visage.

Claire : Elle l'a mérité, cette connasse s'est moquée de mon nouveau rouge à lèvre !

Brian : Et il y a aussi Barry Burton qui a porté plainte contre vous pour avoir tenté de tuer Moira sa fille au lance flamme.

Claire : Je le prends quand je veux le gros barbu de des morts !

Brian : Je crois que nous allons arrêter là sur la liste des méfaits qu'on vous reproche.

Claire : On est d'accord que je suis grillée ?

Brian : Complètement.

Claire : (Met une fausse moustache) Hola, mi nombre es Pedro !

Brian : Ils n'y verrons que du feu.

Claire : Sí señor !

Brian : Ensuite nous accueillons une quatre personne victime de nombreuses accusations et qui devra se justifier au tribunal de New Raccoon City demain, cette fois ci pour pédophilie.

Carlos : Hé, je croyais qu'elle avait dix huit ans moi !

Brian : Elle en avait six.

Carlos : Oh vous savez que de nos jours, elles semblent plus vieilles que l'age qu'elles ont réellement.

Brian : Cherche pas, si ça ne passe pas ici, ça ne passera pas là bas.

Carlos : (Met une fausse moustache) Hola, mi nombre es Pedro !

Claire : Fils de pute, c'est moi la première !

Carlos : Oui mais moi je suis un homme chica.

Claire : (Lui fout son poing dans la gueule) Sauf que moi je sais frapper !

Brian : Pendant qu'ils s'entre-tuent, accueillons notre dernière invitée de Resident Evil, à savoir Sheva Alomar. (Lui tend une brouette pleine d'herbe)

Sheva : (Broute l'herbe) : Bbbééééééhhhhh !

Rito : (Sort de sa cachette) C'est une chèvre ?

Brian : Presque, une chimère mi humaine mi chèvre.

Rito : Je crois que je vais y aller moi.

Brian : Non tu restes car ça va être ton moment.

Rito : J'ai peur...

Brian :Donc pose ton cul sur cette chaise et admire la première de tes concubines qui fait son entrée dans la pièce.

Rito : Il y en aura combien ?

Brian : Vingt.

Rito : VVVVVVIIIIINNNNGGGGTTTTT !?

Lala : Rito ! Tu me fais rire, t'es tout rouge !

Brian : Voici donc Lala Satalin Deviluke, l'une des princesses de ce puissant royaume intergalactique et et aussi l'une des principales prétendantes de l'autre buse.

Rito : Pourquoi t'es toute nue Lala !?

Lala : Car j'ai une petite surprise pour toi !

Rito : Pas encore une de tes inventions foireuses à la Agasa ?

Lala : Non, ça. (Elle s'approche et lui dépose un baiser enfantin sur les lèvres)

Karole : Et d'une !

Rito : Lala...

Lala : Allez, courage avec les autres, je suis sûre que ton cœur a assez de place pour nous toutes et comme ça tout le monde est heureux !

Brian : Au tour de Haruna Sairenji, une fille aussi timide qu'elle est perverse et a un chien qui va bien dans le délire, du nom de Maron.

Haruna : Yūki-kun...

Rito : Sairenji...

Brian : Bordel de merde, vous êtes en couple depuis deux ans au moins, alors arrêtez d'être aussi formel ! Putain de japonais coincés du cul !

Haruna : Rito-chan !

Rito : Haruna-chan !

Haruna : Je suis heureuse de pouvoir être enfin plus honnête avec mes sentiments envers toit. (Se penche timidement pour l'embrasser)

Karole : Et de deux.

Brian : Ça va Passe Partout, tu t'éclates bien ?

Karole : Oui, je m'amuse !

Haruna : Tu es gentil et tu as aidé tellement de personnes, tu mérites d'avoir cette vie bien entourée.

Rito : Merci Haruna, je suis très heureux que tu en fasse partie, surtout que tu es la première qui a fat fondre mon cœur.

Brian : Il est devenu poétique ce nullard ou c'est moi ?

Karole : Non, il s'améliore.

Run : Rito ! (Saute sur Rito et l'embrasse avec passion)

Brian : Voici Run Elsie Jewelria et son frère Ren qui existe aussi.

Ren : C'est important de le souligner car j'ai l'impression que tout le monde s'en branle de moi.

Brian : Ce n'est pas qu'une impression.

Zastin : Bienvenu au Club Ami d'Enfance de Princesse Lala.

Ren : Ren !

Karole : Et de quatre !

Ren : Quatre !?

Karole : Ben oui, tu étais le premier à avoir embrassé Rito dans l'histoire !

Ren : C'était un accident !

Run : Je m'en rappelle très bien, c'était génial !

Ren : J'aime Lala moi !

Lala : Pas moi ah ah, désolée !

Ren : Ma vie est à chier...

Kenichi : Courage, je te soutiens.

Brian : Ensuite nous avons Momo Astar Deviluke, la personne qui a soutenu ce harem depuis le début.

Momo : Je vous remercie de m'accueillir, je suis contente d'être ici.

Nana : Il y a aussi moi, tu m'oublies crétin !

Brian : C'est la jumelle à la poitrine plate de l'autre. (Esquive d'un geste de la tête le piano jeté vers sa gueule)

Nana : Si tu continues comme ça, je t'envoie mes amies animaux !

Momo : Il n'a pas tort pour le côté planche à pain.

Nana : Commence pas !

Claire : Qu'est ce qu'on fait encore ici ?

Carlos : Je ne sais pas.

Claire : On se casse ?

Carlos : Bonne idée !

Momo : J'y vais en premier.

Nana : Si tu veux...

Rito : Momosexuelle...

Momo : Hein ?

Rito : Non rien, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai...

Momo : (Embrasse goulument Rito) Mieux que quand tu dors.

Nana : Momo...

Momo : A ton tour Nana.

Nana : OK.

Rito : Nana, toujours aussi jolie avec ta dent de chat et ton doux visage.

Nana : Sale bête, tu es toujours douée pour me faire succomber à ton charme. (Dépose un petit baiser sur les lèvres)

Momo : Tu n'en profites pas assez je trouve.

Nana : Je ne suis pas une obsédée comme toi.

Momo : Tout de suite les grands mots.

Karole : Et de cinq si on enlève Ren !

Ren : Merci.

Brian : C'est qui ensuite ?

Yui : Moi, Yui Kotegawa.

Brian : L'inquisitrice comme je l'appelle.

Yui : Tu m'énerves déjà.

Rito : Yui, toujours aussi mignonne.

Yui : C'est indécent que je n'ai pas encore pu t'embrasser. (Embrasse gênée Rito)

Karole : Et de six !

Yui : Miew !

Sheva : Bbbééééééhhhhh !

Zastin : Que fait une chèvre ici ?

Yami : A mon tour.

Brian : Tu es Eve.

Yami : Ombre Dorée. (Transforme ses cheveux en lames et menace Brian).

Brian : Tu crois que ça me fait peur ?

Rito : Yami, ne le tue pas pour l'instant.

Yami : D'accord. (Remet ses cheveux à la normale)

Rito : J'ai une figurine de toi en yukata à la maison et elle est tout autant sublime que ton visage d'ange.

Yami : Merci Rito... Je ne n'aime pas les pervers, hormis toi. (Yami roule une de ces galoches, toutes les autres sont jalouses)

Kenichi : Chanceux !

Yami : N'oublie pas que tu es ma cible et que je ne cesserai de t'aimer.

Rito : Je n'oublierai jamais.

Karole : Ils sont trop mignons ! Et de sept !

Principal : (Arrivé en courant et à poil) Yami-chan !

Yami : (Tranche la tête du Principal avec son bras lame) Il ne manquera à personne.

Brian : Ensuite nous avons Rin Kujō, la Samurai du vingt et unième siècle.

Rin : Rito-dono, je serai toujours là à vos côtés pour vous servir et vous protéger, tout autant que Saki-sama. (Embrasse professionnellement son maître)

Saki : Bien dit Rin !

Karole : C'est plus rapide là, mais ça fait huit !

Brian : On est même pas à la moitié, ça fait un peu chier. Je regrette déjà d'avoir proposé ça.

Mea : Rito, viens me lécher !

Brian : Mea Kurasaki, ma préf.

Rito : Quand il faut y aller, faut y aller. (Lèche les pédés de Mea)

Karole : Il a le même kif que Maxime Moulin ! Et neuf !

Zastin : Je n'ai pas fait gaffe si elle n'a pas fait de fautes dans son comptage.

Gido : Non, tout est correct.

Nemesis : Il est temps de faire mon entrée en scène !

Gido : Le pire est à prévoir.

Nemesis : Mon esclave maintenant.

Kenichi : Moi ?

Nemesis : Non, Rito.

Kenichi : Oh...

Nemesis : Viens donc trainer à mes pieds.

Rin : Encore une histoire de pieds...

Rito : Pas aujourd'hui, j'ai mal au dos.

Nemesis : Pas de souci, on va alors faire comme ça ! (Choppe Rito par le colle avec l'embrasse agressivement)

Lala : Rito a trop de chance, pas vrai Haruna !?

Haruna : Oui, hé hé...

Nemesis : STARS !

Rito : Hein ?

Nemesis : Rien, juste un clin d'oeil.

Karole : Pile poil à la moitié, dix !

Kyōko : Est ce que vous saviez que moi, Kyōko Kirisaki, je venais du manga Black Cat à la base ?

Run : Je le savais ! Et t'es pas la seule !

Yami : J'en viens aussi.

Tiaye : C'est pareil pour moi.

Brian : Ils se sont pas foulés le dessinateur et l'auteur.

Karole : Tu fais quoi Brian ?

Brian : J'essaye de trouver une traduction anglaise pour To Love-Ru Darkness True Princess mais personne ne l'a traduit ce jeu et je ne vais pas le faire en japonais, faut pas déconner !

Karole : Bonne chance, je te remplace en attendant que trouves.

Kyōko : (Dépose un baiser enflammé à Rito) Alors ?

Rito : Je crois que je ne sens plus mes lèvres.

Kyōko : Mince, uen mauvaise habitude de ma part, désolée !

Run : L'erreur est extra-terrestre Kyoko, tu te rattraperas la prochaine fois.

Karole : Et de...

Tiaye : (Dépose un baiser hésitant à Rito) J'espère que j'ai fait le bon choix.

Karole : Douze !

Yami : Je suis fière de toi.

Tiaye : Merci.

Ryōko : Tant qu'on y est, je vais moi aussi le faire. (Fait sa tentatrice en allongeant Rito sur le sol)

Rito : Mon sang monte en température !

Tiaye : Oshizu, tu penses pouvoir réussirà le faire après elle ?

Masamune : Je ne sais pas, je le sens pas !

Yami : Tout le monde a réussi, tu peux y arriver.

Masamune : J'espère...

Yami : Même Kuro pourrait y arriver.

Mea : Qu'est ce qu'il devient lui ?

Yami : Il boude encore de n'avoir fait que deux brèves apparitiosn dans l'ombre en flash-back dans l'animé.

Mea : J'aurais presque de la peine pour lui.

Ryōko : A ton tour Oshizu.

Masamune : OK... (Glisse sur une peau de banane et tombe sur Rito, l'embrassant par accidant)

Karole : Quatorze !

Zastin : Princesses, vos baisers ont été bien ?

Lala : Impec !

Momo : Sensuel...

Nana : Correct.

Gido : On pourrait partir à présent.

Zastin : Mais ce serait malpolie votre altesse.

Risa : Moi tout ça ça m'arrange car j'aime Rito, et j'aime les filles, de quoi faire uen partouze d'Enfer.

Kenichi : Ouais une partouze !

Risa : T'es pas invité.

Kenichi : Oh...

Risa : En revanche, tu peux mater si tu veux, ça ne me dérange pas.

Kenichi : Oh merci, c'est déjà beaucoup pour moi !

Principal : Je peux aussi mater ?

Kenichi : Une tête qui parle ! (S'évanouit)

Rito : Risa-chan, toujours aussi perverse.

Mea : Vive la perversitude !

Momo : J'approuve !

Risa : Viens là mon petit coquin, que je croque ta pomem d'amour. (Met une grosse boulette de boeuf dans la bouche de Rito)

Yami : Je hais les perverses.

Risa : Laisse toi faire. (Croquedans la boulette puis y met la langue pour faire tournoeyr la nourriture dans la bouche de Rito)

Karole :Quinze ! Même si là ça me dégoutte un peu...

Brian : Je préfèrai la scène desexe déjantée et innocente de Mike et Lina.

Mikan : Hé on arrête un peu là ! (Ejecte Risa du passage) Oniisan a besoin de respirer un peu !

Rito : Merci Imôto.

Yami : Mikan, tu as le droit de le faire.

Mikan : D'accord. (Dépose un petit baisser de petite soeur et s'en va)

Gido : Quelle famille de tarés.

Sephi : Bientôt mon tour.

Gido : Quoi ?

Sephi : Je n'ai rien dit.

Karole : Seize !

Zastin : Rito, je t'aime.

Rito :

Lala :

Haruna :

Run :

Ren :

Kenichi :

Momo :

Nana :

Yui :

Yami :

Principal :

Rin :

Saki :

Mea :

Gido :

Nemesis :

Kyōko :

Tiaye :

Ryōko :

Masamune :

Risa :

Sephi :

Peke :

Zastin :

Karole : Dix-sept !

Brian : Allez les derniers, dépêchez vous car là l'Emission bat des records de longueur !

Peke : Je vais enfin avoir mon quart d'heure de gl...

Sephi : Non moi. (Ejecte Pekedu passage et embrasse Rito tout en cachant son visage)

Lala : Peke !

Momo : Maman, tu es la meilleure.

Nana : Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de fantastique.

Gido : Je veux me tailler veines.

Zastin : Votre altesse, je...

Gido : Toi en l'ouvre pas, de totue façon t'es viré !

Zastin : Bon... Au moins, il me reste toujours les mangas comme boulot et passion.

Karole : Dix-neuf !

Brian : Bon je crois que c'est terminé là non ?

Karole : Non, il manque la vingtième.

Brian : Ah oui, j'avais failli oublier.

Rito : Qui est la vingtième ?

Karole : Moi ! (Termine par le baiser final puis un fondu au noir)


	4. Episode 4 : Mercredi 11 Décembre 2019

Karole : Notre Directeur, Monsieur Clivan Herzog souhaite vous adresser un message.

Clivan : Suite à une plainte déposée par une certaine Erza Josse dont j'aime trop le boule, disant qu'elle ne comprenait plus rien aux références dans l'émission. J'ai décidé de forcer des vacances pour Brian et Mike, et ils seront remplacés par deux anciens animateurs d'une chaîne concurrente qui a été récemment fermée après que son patron ait été chopée par la NRPD en train de copuler avec une vache qui rit.

Karole : Je ne sais pas dans quel sens le prendre.

Clivan : Néo et Coin-coin, vous prenez le relais.

Néo : Coin coin !

Coin-coin : Néo !

Clivan : Ouais bon je vous laisse. Tarés... (Claque la porte derrière lui)

Néo : Salut les jantes de voitures, comment ça va !?

Coin-coin : Si je suis une vieille roue de tracteur, je peux répondre ?

Néo : Non ce serait raciste.

Coin-coin : Comme Tonton quand il se tape une noire parce qu'elle a le goût de réglisse ?

Néo : Exactement !?

Coin-coin : En tout cas sympa les nouveaux locaux !

Néo : Ouais, ça manque un peu de fourrure de vison par ici.

Coin-coin : Bon, passons un peu en mode sérieux pour la suite car il faut faire croire qu'on sait de quoi on parle.

Néo : Mais on était pas déjà dans ses locaux en fait ?

Coin-coin : Non ça c'était une autre continuité, écrit par une autre personne.

Néo : Ah d'accord ! Je comprends mieux maintenant.

Coin-coin : N'empêche je suis un peu déçu que Mike soit pas là, c'est lui qui m'a inspiré a devenir animateur de radio.

Néo : Je te croirais plus si tu n'étais pas en train de lire ce qui est marqué dans la Chatbox.

Coin-coin : Merde, je croyais pas qu'ça s'était vu autant.

Karole : Est ce que vous pouvez commencer s'il vous plaît ? On a pas toute la journée.

Néo : Bonjour Coin-coin bonjour à tous, c'est l'heure de votre nouvelle émission les RP les plus COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN du moment !

Coin-coin : Bonjour, tout le monde.

Karole : Qu'est ce que vous racontez !?

Néo : Oups, je me suis planté de réplique ! L'habitude !

Coin-coin : Allez, on refait Néo !

Néo : Bonjour à nos amis les Juifs dont Coin-coin !

Coin-coin : Mazal Tov !

Néo : C'est Néo et on se retrouve pour VampRadio, la radio des vampires !

Karole : ZombRadio, la radio des zombies.

Néo : GarouRadio, la radio des loups garous !

Coin-coin : Il y aura Coline Dion aussi ?

Néo : Fais comme si j'avais pris la mer !

Coin-coin : J'ai sorti la grand'voile !

Néo : Et j'ai glissé sous le vent !

Coin-coin : EEEEENNNNNNN !

Karole : J'avais souvenir qu'ils étaient un peu sérieux dans leur ancienne émission.

Néo : On a des invités aujourd'hui ?

Coin-coin : Je sais pas. Tu crois ?

Néo : Peut être, si on prit assez fort, ils pourront apparaître à la manière de Captain Nord VPN dans le Remake du tout premier RP du Forum.

Coin-coin : Attends je vais tester pour voir. Oh grand chausson au fromage, m'entends tu ? Me vois tu ? Me sens tu ? Je voudrais que tu nous ramènes deux invités mais pas plus car après ça va devenir n'importe quoi comme la dernière fois.

Silver : (Apparait de nul part) Ah ah, c'est moi Silver Shroud et je suis prêt à botter des fesses malfamées !

Mike : (Sort des chiottes) Bonjour, c'est Michael Clean mais je préfère que l'on m'appelle Mike Tretra.

Coin-coin : Merci bon dieu !

Néo : Chaussé et au poil, ameeeeeeeeeen !

Karole : Mike et Brian me manquent déjà.

Néo : Décrivez vous un peu à ceux qui vous connaîtrez pas.

Silver : Je suis un vigilant qui parcoure toutes les rues de Diamond City muni de mes vêtements démodés et d'une Thompson afin de trouer le bidou aux connards qui me regarderaient d'un peu trop haut avec leur chaussures à plomb, ah ah !

Coin-coin : C'est cohérent.

Mike : Je suis un membre raisonnable de la Famille Clean, ce qui peut faire rire, mais en fait c'est plus triste que drôle. J'ai aussi créé la Néo Crisis, voilà...

Coin-coin : C'est chiant, on se marre moins.

Néo : Passons si vous le voulez bien, et même si vous ne le voulez pas vous n'avez pas le choix, aux news de la semaine.

Coin-coin : Jingle.

Karole : On a pas de jingles pour ça.

Néo : Le nouveau trailer de Resident Evil 3 le Remake dont des images avaient fuité est sorti et les réactions sont vivent. Alors vous trois, vous en pensez quoi de celui ci ?

Coin-coin : Je m'attends au pire, surtout que je reconnais à peine les persos et les lieux donc bon, je me demande ce que Capcom a fumé et si ils peuvent m'en passer.

Silver : Je vais enfoncer mon canon tellement profondément dans le cul des développeurs qu'ils pourront faire offices de lampadaires la nuit dans les gares routières !

Mike : J'en pense rien, je veux faire comme si ils n'existaient pas.

Coin-coin : Et toi Néo ?

Néo : J'en pense que Capcom va rebooter tous les Resident Evil pour ensuite faire Resident Evil 8 de telle sorte à ce que Umbrella soit toujours là et n'ait jamais disparu.

Coin-coin : Ça ressemble quand même de plus en plus aux films en live action.

Néo : hé oui Coin-coin, c'est ainsi que va le monde.

Coin-coin : Bon après ça fait quand même moins mal au derrière qu'Activision, Bethesda ou EA.

Néo : Si tu prends les quatre plus Infogrames, bonjour les dégâts !

Karole : Je vais être gavé de toutes ces allusions au cul.

Néo : Sinon j'ai rien d'autre sur mes fiches, c'est normal ?

Coin-coin : Je crois que c'est parce qu'il ne s'est rien passé d'extraordinaire ce mois ci.

Néo : Il y a bien eu l'anniversaire de Stive le mois dernier et Holt qui revient sur le Forum, mais bon, c'est pas ouf.

Coin-coin : En même temps, les admins sont pas là, il paraitrait qu'il y en a un qui a des angoisses et qui galère à continuer ses fics.

Néo : Surement des excuses parce qu'il a la flemme de les continuer.

Mike : Ouah... Le seul ZombRadio où je passe, c'est celui où il se passe rien et où on se fait chier.

Silver : Moi ! Silver Shroud ! J'ai bâti l'Amérique avec de la pâte à modeler !

Mike : Pourquoi est ce que je te parle déjà ?

Silver : Parce que t'es un minable qui a tout raté et dont la gonzesse rousse a préféré un preux chevalier en armure blonde que ta petite gueule, ton peuple te déteste et même ton organisation s'est senti trahi par toi ! Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas encore pendu !?

Karole : Finissez parce que là je suis fatiguée.

Néo : Laissons donc nos invités exprimer un dernier mot puis Coin-coin tu concluras.

Silver : Allez niquer vos mères bandes de pédés, je vais aller frapper des arabes à la sortie du Mammouth !

Mike : Adieu... (Pousse la chaise avec le pied et se brise le cou durant la chute sur la corde)

Coin-coin : La prochaine fois qu'on apparaître, ce sera mieux et avec notre auteur d'origine !


	5. Episode 5 : Samedi 14 Décembre 2019

Karole : Dieu merci, vous êtes revenu !

Brian : J'aurais préféré y rester car on s'éclatait bien avec Mike, mais que veux tu ? Le boulot avant tout comme le dit Mengele.

Mike : Nos remplaçants n'ont pas trop été embêtant ?

Karole : Hé bien... Pour une fois on arrivait à bien les comprendre sans trop plisser des yeux à cause de l'écriture illisible, mais sinon ça m'a semblé plus lourd et pauvre que d'habitude, alors que pourtant niveau lourdeur on a déjà eu plusieurs fois Gilbert Montagné en invité.

Mike : Je vois... Tu verras, ça ira mieux aujourd'hui.

Brian : Clivan a ravalé sa langue en découvrant qu'avec nous il y avait quand même une meilleure ambiance et... PUTAIN ! Qui a pissé sur mon siège !?

Karole : Coin-coin, et la femme de ménage a fait une syncope en tentant de le laver pendant quatre heures.

Brian : Quelle bande de tarés, plus jamais ils mettent les pieds ici.

Karole : Il paraît que quand ils bossaient pour l'émission "Cohérence dans les RP", ils se faisaient déjà bien remarquer.

Brian : J'imagine.

Karole : Une fois ils auraient demandé à Albert Wesker de boucher les chiottes avec sa merde, ce qui a inondé tout leur studio et leur a donc permis de faire grève le lendemain afin d'avoir une augmentation dû au faible traitement de leur lieu de travail.

Brian : Des vermines, ces français.

Karole : C'est un peu raciste.

Brian : M'en fous.

Mike : On va d'ailleurs parler de la France en premier lieu aujourd'hui.

Brian : Fallait que cette ville ait été construite par des français et ait beaucoup de fromages qui puent qui y habitent.

Karole : Hum hum !

Brian : Toi t'es différente Karole, tu es plus normale qu'eux.

Mike : Sinon, juste pour savoir, Fuck You FM, notre ancienne radio concurrente et celle où il y avait Néo et Coin-coin n'était pas situé dans nos anciens locaux près du centre commercial Michael Warren ?

Brian : Aucun idée et ça ne m'apporte rien de le savoir.

Karole : Est ce que c'est leur vrai nom au moins à ces deux comiques de service ?

Brian : Vous m'en posez des questions, je ne suis pas Madame Irma !

Mike : Mes fiche sont prêtes, et toi chéri ?

Brian : Bah j'ai jamais de fiches, tu me connais, je suis comme un clochard. Je vois qu'il y a de la la lumière allumée, je viens et je profite du café du coin qui est très bon.

Karole : Merci.

Brian : Hein ?

Karole : C'est moi qui le fait.

Brian : Sérieux !? Hé toi faut pas que tu crèves comme les autres avant toi ! Je tiens à ce café, je te défendrai corps et âme !

Karole : Ce serait presque mignon si tu ne te préoccupais pas plus du café que de moi.

Brian : Tu sais, les deux sont liés et je suis sûr que les lèvres doivent être aussi goûteuses qu'un Cappuccino bien chaud.

Karole : Je rêve ou Brian me drague ?

Mike : Il est doué pour les belles paroles même si ça ne se voit pas au premier regard, et il est très libertin.

Brian : Il me faut bien une maîtresse.

Karole : Mais vous n'êtes pas gays ?

Mike : Moi oui.

Brian : Je suis non binaire.

Karole : Ah... Je vois...

Brian : Non mais je déconne ! J'ai une tête à aller en FAC de Socio !?

Karole : Je me disais aussi.

Brian : J'aime les gonzesses.

Karole : Et pour Mike ? Tu expliques comment ?

Brian : Mike, c'est une vraie meuf, tu le verrais à la maison à vouloir tout nettoyer en se plaignant de la saleté et à s'inquiéter pour ce qu'il doit porter tel ou tel jour, selon les circonstances.

Mike : Excuse moi d'être soigneux de mon image.

Brian : Et puis vu la taille de sa bite, tu pourrais vraiment croire qu'il n'est pas un homme et que c'est limite une femme travestis.

Mike : Bon ! Je crois qu'on va débuter !

Karole : Tout est prêt de mon côté, c'est quand vous voulez.

Néo : Bonjour Coin-coin bonjour à tous, c'est l'heure de votre nouvelle émission les RP les plus COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN du moment !

Coin-coin : Bonjour, tout le monde.

Brian : Qu'est ce que vous foutez là !?

Mike : Vous m'avez fait peur !

Néo : Bah on vient présenter l'émission, quelle question !

Coin-coin : C'est plutôt à vous de nous expliquer ce que vous faites ici vu que vous êtes censés être en vacance.

Brian : Vous vous foutez de ma gueule !? L'autre con de richard prétentieux est censé vous avoir envoyé un mail pour vous prévenir que vous avez fait de la merde durant votre première apparition chez nous et qu'il était préférable de nous ravoir moi et Mike plutôt

Coin-coin : Je n'ai rien reçu sur notre Minitel.

Néo : Pareil, aucune notification sur mon Alcatel OLA pour un quelconque courriel.

Mike : J'ai l'impression qu'ils ont un sacré retard technologique.

Néo : Maintenant oust, on a une émission à faire.

Coin-coin : En plus, on a une surprise qui implique Ashley Graham et un peu de vaseline, vous allez vous marrer !

Néo : Chut ! Ne gâches pas tout en divulgâchant la suite.

Coin-coin : Et je n'ai pas encore mentionner le Pénétrat...

Karole : CA SUFFIT !

Mike : On ferait mieux de reculer un peu !

Karole : J'ai déjà eu dû mal à subir vos conneries l'autre jour, alors je n'ai aucune envie de me farcir deux gros cons comme vous ! Donc si vous ne partez pas d'ici dans la minute, je vais vous exploser la gueule et n'espérez pas continuer avec la tradition des techniciens tués dans ce studio car je ne me laisserai pas aussi facilement faire que mes semblables ! Compris !?

Brian : (Écarquille les yeux) Karole...

Néo : Elle fout les jetons, on se tire !

Coin-coin : Rhoooo... Moi qui voulait encore me moquer gratuitement de Sarah Kyrine car j'adore nucléariser l'ambulance.

Karole : Oust !

Mike : Bah dis donc, je ne connaissais pas cette partie de toi.

Karole : T'as vu ça !? Allez on s'concentre et c'est parti pour le show !

Mike : Ouais ! Hum hum ! Yo yo yo les gens c'est Mike Choubert et Brian Smith pour ZombRadio, l'émission qui est à New Raccoon City, ce que Sparkling Rick était à Raccoon City ! Alors, comment vas tu Brian !?

Brian : Il y a la fille que j'aime !

Mike : Nous allons commencer par aborder la Crise des Gilets Jaunes qui frappe la France depuis déjà plus d'un an et qui n'a toujours pas fait Macron et son gouvernement, malgré...

Brian : Maintenant, plus que jamais, elle me donne des papillons !

Mike : Certains se demandent même si il faudra attendre le 100ème acte pour que les manifestants passent à la vitesse supérieur ou que tous les français soient éborgnés, moi je pense que...

Brian : Cela me donne mal au ventre à chaque fois qu'elle passe !

Mike : Les manifestations grandissent de jour en jour et occupent toute la semaine à présent, ce qui ressemble à s'y méprendre à une guerre civile, la preuve est...

Brian : Je sais que je peux être cool si j'essaye !

Mike : Jean-Marie Le Pen avait quand même raison sur certains points, dont...

Brian : Il y a la fille que j'aime !

Mike : Pour l'instant, les policiers n'ont pas encore tirer sur la foule à balle réelle mais il s'est déjà fallu plusieurs fois d'un cheveu, ce qui commence à faire une sacrée tignasse dans la soupe, ce qui me rappelle...

Brian : Là-bas, rire avec cette intelligente...

Mike : T'en penses quoi Brian ?

Brian : Agnableubleuouinouin !

Mike : Tout à fait, comme tu l'as si bien dit, on peut enchainer sur...

Brian : Il y a la fille que j'aime !

Mike : Ce phénomène se répand à travers les mondes et des experts en viennent à se dire que contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu penser, la Troisième Guerre Mondiale serait une Guerre Civile Mondiale opposant les pauvres faces aux riches abusant de l'ultra-capitalisme, d'ailleurs...

Brian : Maintenant, il semble qu'elle aime un autre gars !

Mike : Les fictions sont bien plus sérieux de nos jours et cela découle du stress accumulé en chacun d'entre vous, entrainant de graves dépressions et il devient de plus en plus dur de joindre les deux bouts, je ne vous apprends rien, néanmoins...

Brian : Ce doit être parce qu'il est politique et tout ça !

Mike : Heureusement que les rares RP restent encore drôles et délirants, il n'y a plus qu'eux qui pour nous éviter de penser au pire jusqu'au moment où on aura les armes en main pour mener la rébellion, et j'ai d'ailleurs une citation du Maréchal Pétain qui colle bien à la situation et qui dit "J'ai chié sur Gandhi, je pisserai sur...

Brian : Je parie que je pourrais aussi être politique !

Mike : Voilà c'est fini avec ce sujet très sérieux et qui change de ce que l'on peut aborder habituellement ici, au moins c''est fait.

Karole : Par contre on a perdu Brian donc il faudra continuer avec uniquement sa présence physique.

Mike : Passons tout de suite à un sujet bien plus joyeux, Resident Evil 3 le Remake.

Karole : Cela dépend pour qui.

Mike : On va faire une analyse en profondeur du trailer en compagnie de deux invités dont la voix va sortir de nul part sans qu'on sache quand ils sont arrivés ici et comment ils ont fait pour ne pas faire de bruit jusqu'alors.

Jill : C'est juste la classe, rien d'autre.

Carlos : (Porte une fausse moustache) Hola bella mujer, ¡quiero tu culo en mi alfombra esta noche !

Jill : Carlos... (Arrache sa moustache) C'était obligé ?

Carlos : (Porte une fausse moustache) De une, il faut maintenir un semblant de cohérence même si pour l'instant il n'y a pas de vraie intrigue sur cette Saison 2 de ZombRadio, et de deux ce que j'ai dit est vrai.

Jill : Ma réponse est non.

Carlos : Je parlais à la dame de l'autre côté de la vitre.

Karole : J'ai fait LV2 Espagnol et de ce que j'ai compris, ce sera un "Va Te Faire Foutre".

Carlos : Rrrhhhhhoooooo ! J'aurais dû rester au Mexique, ma terre natale.

Jill : Dit celui qui est né au Pérou.

Carlos : Pourquoi t'es toujours obligé de me niquer mon jeu ?

Jill : Parce que c'est drôle.

Mike : Commençons l'analyse si vous le voulez bien ?

Jill : Comme ça on ne perd pas de temps.

Carlos : C'est toi qui dit ça.

Mike : Déjà, qu'avez vous penser de votre représentation dans cette bande annonce ?

Jill : Je suis dégoûtée.

Mike : Pourquoi ?

Jill : A Ada et Claire ils lui ont fait un meilleur décolleté que dans l'original mais pas à moi. Salauds !

Mike : Tout n'est pas dans la poitrine.

Jill : Je comprends la sœur de Chris quand elle grognait juste parce qu'ils lui avaient enlevé son short moulant pour le remplacer par un pantalon. Moi ils m'ont enlevé la jupe ! Comment je vais paraître crédible devant Chris si je portais une telle chose ringarde, avec des boutons en plus ? J'ai horreur des boutons...

Mike : Et vous Carlos, vous le prenez mieux le look qu'ils vous ont fait dedans ?

Carlos : Je suis dans le trailer ?

Mike : Eu... Oui.

Carlos : Où ça ?

Jill : Je crois que t'es censé être le mec mal rasé avec la grosse touffe qui protège le crâne.

Carlos : Mes cheveux ! Qu'est ce qu'ils ont fait à ma belle chevelure soyante qui vole au vent et fait fondre le cœur des dames !? Les monstres ! (S'enfuit en pleurant)

Mike : Je crois qu'il vaut mieux passer à la partie des appels téléphoniques.

Jill : Ce serait judicieux en effet.

Karole : On a déjà un premier appel, je vous le passé.

Brad : Salut, c'est Brad Vickers !

Jill : Notre poule mouillée.

Brad : Ne commence pas Jill !

Mike : Qu'avez vous à nous dire Monsieur Vickers ?

Brad : Je trouve honnêtement que vous en faite des caisses avec les premiers aperçus du jeu, et pareil pour le remake du deux.

Jill : Tu dis ça parce que t'es perso dont la gueule est la plus réussite, et en plus ils ont enlevé ton apparition en zombie dans le précédent opus.

Brad : Même pas vrai !

Jill : C'est un comble quand on sait que t'avais pas eu de visage en HD jusqu'à présent et que tu servais pas à grand chose à part te faire défoncer par Nemesis.

Brad : Arrête !

Jill : D'ailleurs, c'est dommage qu'ils semblent partir sur un délire du style "Nemesis me coursait déjà avant le début du jeu" au lieu du fait qu'il traquait Brad jusqu'à salement le tentaculer devant moi avant de me courser par la suite.

Karole : Il a raccroché.

Jill : Tapette.

Mike : Prochain appel, si il y en a un.

Mikhail : Bonsoir.

Jill : Salut Mika, tu vas bien ?

Mikhail : Ils m'ont remplacé par un cosplay de Bill de Left 4 Dead et affublé d'un uniforme du pauvre, mais au moins j'ai toujours mon béret.

Jill : Au pire, tu peux essayer de remplacer Bill dans un prochain Left 4 Dead puisqu'il est mort.

Mikhail : Bonne idée, je vais y postuler directement sans attendre pour être sûr d'être pris. Souhaite moi bonne chance.

Jill : Je suis sûre que tu seras pris, si ils font un jour un trois vu la phobie de Valve sur ce chiffre.

Mike : Vous semblez mieux vous entendre avec lui qu'avec le pilote des STARS.

Jill : Non mais Brad, c'est parce qu'il n'assume rien et j'ai horreur des faux semblant, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai éclaté une assiette sur le crâne de Chris la dernière fois quand il a osé me dire qu'il ne me trompait pas alors que j'ai des photos de lui avec Rebecca.

Mike : Vous avez engagé un détective privé pour les avoir ?

Jill : Non, c'est Leon qui me les a envoyé comme il les a surpris ensemble une fois à l'A'er dan en parlant en plus mal dans mon dos.

Mike : Morale de l'histoire, toujours se dire la vérité car sinon vous risquez de vous manger la vaisselle.

Jill : Je sens que la prochaine personne sera l'autre russe.

Nikolai : Da !

Jill : Mes sens ne me trompent jamais.

Nikolai : Okhotniki - ne chto inoye, kak ikh kollega iz original'noy igry, i ya khochu vtorgnut'sya v Krym.

Jill : Au contraire, je trouve qu'ils sont très différents et pas aussi moches que ceux que j'avais affronté, et c'est dommage. J'aurais ovulu voir à quoi ça aurait eu l'air en haute définition mais il faut croire que ce serait trop irréaliste selon Capcom, mais que le G ça l'est plus.

Nikolai : YA Nikolay i ya tebya nenavizhu !

Mike : Tu as compris quelque chose toi Karole ?

Karole : Juste le Da.

Nikita : Je peux traduire si vous voulez ?

Mike : Qui êtes vous ?

Nikita : Juste un caméo renvoyant à une vieile référence que personne à part Holt n'aura.

Mike : Je vous prierai de sortir d'ici s'il vous plaît.

Jill : Que fait la sécurité ici ?

Mike : On a que quatre agents de sécu et ils sont tous malades sauf Rin qui elle est dans un rendez vous galant avec Rito.

Nikita : J'aime les réfs ! Clin d'oeil clin d'oeil !

Karole : Je vais chercher de la mort aux rats.

Nemesis : STARS !

Mike : Ah je vois que nosu avons un novuel auditeur, bonjour !

Jill : Salut Neme, comment va ta femme ?

Nemesis : Ca peut aller, là actuellement elle est en train de bosser au restau jusqu'à une heure du mat car elle fait des heures sups. Par contre, elle m'a dit pas mal de louagessur votre émission, surtout que depuis son dernier passage chez vous.

Mike : Ah bon ? Si elle est déjà venue, vous pouvez juste nous dire qui est ce ?

Nemesis : Bien sûr, c'est...

Nikita : Nemesis de To Love Darkness !

Nemesis : Comment il sait !?

Nikita : Car la blague marche mieux ainsi, et puis sinon ça aurait été la Diviniét Grecque, mais là je pense que ceux qui lisent cet épisode auraient tous compris le truc.

Nemesis : Il raconte quoi là ?

Jill : Aucune idée, mais sinon, tu en as pensé quoi du trailer toi ?

Nemesis : J'ai l'imrpessio nque dans cette nouvelle version, j'ai été transportée dans la ville de Raccoon City, dans son hôpital, peu de temps avant l'Incidant et que j'ai été relâché durant celui ci pour éliminer les STARS, alors que dans l'ancienne version, j'ai largué en ville durant l'épidémie. Je trouve ça un peu repompé aux films.

Jill : Tant que tu ne t'appelles pas Matt et que tu ne pourchasses pas Alice au Pays des Merveilles, je pense que le foutage de gueule ne sera pas trop grand.

Nemesis : T'as raison... Au moins cette fois ci j'ai enfin à novueau mes tentacules au lieu de toujours la lance roquette et de la gatling issue du second film live.

Mike : Merci de nous avoir fait part de votre critique Monsieur Nemesis.

Nemesis : Il n'y a pas de quoi, et je n'hésiterai pas à revenir si vous reparlez de ce remake ultérieurement. A plus !

Jill : Ciao !

Mike : Si tout continue à se rapporter à To Love, ça va ennuyer ceux qui nous suivent.

Jill : Ils ne connaissent pas ?

Mike : Pas vraiment.

Karole : Dernier appel, et puis on arrête l'émission.

Barry : Hi Jill !

Jill : Hi Barry !

Barry : Do you think I would be in the game ?

Jill : I don't know, and I don't even know what you will look like if it does.

Barry : Okay ! That's all ! Bye !

Jill : Bye ! Voilà, c'est fini.

Mike : Je n'ai même plus le contrôle de l'émission.

Karole : Sans Brian, tu ne t'en sors pas.

Mike : Et comment il va ?

Brian : (Bave sur ses pompes) Hin !

Karole : Il va.

Mike : On fera sans lui. En tout cas c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que ça vous aplus Jill.

Jill : Ouais, je comprends mieux pourquoi Leon squatte tout le temps ici.

Mike : La prochaine fois on traitera des meilleurs RP de 2019 et n'hésitez pas à voter en commentaire ou vial e Strawpoll pour ceux qui vous auront le plus plus, Allez, tout de suite, "Down Under" de Men At Work repris par Sabaton !

 **Lien Strawpoll : strawpoll,com/p213cwec**


	6. Épisode 6 : Mardi 31 Décembre 2019

Leon : Tu n'es pas censé être mort ?

Maxime : Non pourquoi ?

Leon : Je croyais.

Maxime : Et toi, tu as réussi à retrouver une maison ?

Leon : Malheureusement non... Je suis toujours à la rue et sans emploi.

Maxime : Dur dur la vie de héros.

Leon : Je ne veux pas trop en parler.

Maxime : OK cool, on commence alors !

Leon : Cette franchise...

Maxime : Salut, salute et où est le thé !? C'est Maxime Moulin pour Radio Improvisation la radio des gameurs !

Leon : Il voulait dire ZombRadio.

Maxime : Ferme ta gueule, je parle ! Donc Leon le relou est avec nous comme toujours, il ne casse pas le cafard comme il est à la rue sans un sou, donc laissez le crever ou achevez le. Vous nous rendrez tous service.

Leon : Bon, si c'est comme ça. (Sort son Silver Ghostface et en loge une à Maxime) Pour éviter de faire longs monologues illisibles, accueillons tout de suite nos premiers invités. Saryna Coleen, bonjour.

Saryna : (Lance un regard noir à Leon)

Leon : 47, bonjour.

47 : Bonjour.

Leon : Raven, bonjour.

Raven : Salut.

Leon : Aujourd'hui nous allons donc aborder le cas des RP préférés de 2019 de vous qui suivez cette emission, histoire de fêter cette fin d'année tous ensemble.

Raven : Qu'est ce qu'on fait là ?

Leon : Même si toi et 47, vous n'êtes pas dans les RP en question, vous avez joué un rôle important pour les JDR et donc c'est quand même bien que vois soyez là pour commenter avec moi, surtout que maintenant que Maxime est mort.

Saryna : Et moi ?

Leon : Il faut bien un souffre douleur, et puis il n'y a aucune chance que quelqu'un vote pour l'un des deux RP où tu as participé donc sois contente d'être là.

Saryna : (Fait la gueule)

Raven : Il faut souligné le fait s'améliore de la cohérence, même si ça pique toujours autant des yeux à lire.

Leon : Vraiment ? Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas lu un de ses RP.

Raven : Oui, elle et les persos de Holt se bataillent pour qui sera le plus chaud à lire. Stive au moins a fait des efforts de ce côté là.

Leon : Je voulais parler de la cohérence.

Raven : Je maintiens qu'elle fait plus d'effort, ce qui est peut parallèle au fait qu'on la sent moins impliquée dans l'intrigue.

Saryna : En même temps, c'est quand vos scénarios sont cons et pas sérieux pour un sou.

Leon : Retenez ça, on y reviendra plus tard.

Raven : Elle met quinze ans à sortir la suite, pire que Holt, et elle ne développe pas son perso dont s'en fout tellement elle est vide.

47 : Comment ça ?

Raven : Est ce qu'on sait ce qu'elle fait de ses journées quand elle ne bosse pas ?

Saryna : (S'énerve et veut se barrer)

Raven : Non, et pourtant ça fait plusieurs années qu'elle a été créée donc elle n'a pas d'excuse. Bon après je ne sais pourquoi je m'embête avec ça donc on peut enchainer.

Leon : Avant de continuer, je tiens à revenir sur un point souligné par Saryna juste avant.

Saryna : Bordel...

Leon : Sur le corpus de treize RP, seulement trois sont cons, cinq sont moitié cons, moitié sérieux et 5 sont sérieux.

Saryna : Cela fait beaucoup de RP cons.

Leon : Tu peux alors lire les FIC si tu veux ?

Saryna : C'est la même chose.

Leon : Détrompe toi. Cette année, il y a eu 13 RP cons, 10 mi cons mi sérieux et 28 sérieux.

47 : Impressionnant.

Saryna : Je suis sûre que ce sont des one-shot en majorité.

Leon : C'est le cas pour l'ensemble des fictions. En revanche, les longues sont quasiment toutes sérieuses, voir même très sombre.

Saryna : Sauf que c'est très éloigné de Resident Evil.

Leon : Oui et non. Les grosses du moment sont très en lien avec l'univers Resident Evil.

Raven : Cherche pas, t'as tort.

Saryna : Si c'est comme ça... (Se lève et se casse)

Leon : Un peu de paix.

Raven : Combien de personnes ont voté à votre Strawpoll ?

Leon : Six.

Raven : Populaire votre émission.

Leon : Passons pour commencer par le grand gagnant, avec seulement deux voix pour lui.

47 : Ah. Ah. Ah.

Leon : "Dans l'Ombre des Corbeaux" et accueillons tout de suite les deux personnages centraux de celui là, à savoir Shiho trottoir et Naru le roux ! Attendez, qui a touché à mes fiches !?

Saryna : (Au Loin) Moi, connard !

Shiho : Je suis contente de ne plus m'appeler Esmaraldine, ça fait trop arabe à mon goût.

 **Naru : Je ne pensais pas revenir ici un jour après l'épisode du Curry.**

Leon : Je vais vous poser à vous deux différentes questions, certaines étant assez générique te reviendront pour les autres invités, et d'autres plus spécifique au RP en lui même, en espérant que ça vous va.

Shiho : Si on est là, c'est que ça nous va sinon on serait resté chez nous.

Raven : T'en poses des questions connes.

Leon : Déjà, la plus logique, c'est qu'est ce que vous en posez vous même du RP en lui même ? Est ce que vous comprenez que les gens en choisi en majorité ?

Raven : Majorité...

47 : Ah. Ah. Ah.

Shiho : Laissez le, il traverse une période difficile alors aidons le à sentir bien.

 **Naru : Moi perso, je suis content car ça faisait longtemps que j'étais pas venu, depuis 2016 je crois, et pouvoir ravoir de l'importance dans cet univers, avec des pouvoirs trop cheatés cette fois ci, ça fait du bien. En plus, ça rattrape le fait que ce connard là par terre, il m'a fait crever dans un JDR sans mon consentement ! (Fout un coup de pied au cadavre de Maxime)**

Shiho : Triste de ne pas avoir pu le buter toi même ?

 **Naru : Beaucoup.**

Raven : Déjà qu'il puait de son vivant, qu'est ce que ça va être maintenant qu'il est mort ?

47 : Je vais le mettre dans un placard pour masquer l'odeur et que personne ne le trouve. (Chope le corps et commence à le trainer)

Raven : Ce serait pas plus facile de la porter à l'épaule avec ta carrure ?

Shiho : C'est un professionnel, il doit savoir ce qu'il fait.

47 : Je ne suis pas Sam Fisher.

 **Naru : Pour la deuxième question, c'est la preuve que les rares types trainant sur ce forum sous assistance respiratoire savent reconnaître la qualité quand il y en a. C'est juste dommage qu'il n'y ait pas le RP qu'on fait actuellement avec Kenzie.**

Leon : Le sondage a été fait avant que vous le commenciez.

 **Naru : Pas de souci, je déjà fier d'être en première position, je ne vais pas trop en demander.**

Leon : Et toi ?

Shiho : J'suis dans l'game en claquettes !

Leon : Hein ?

Shiho : J'adapte mes références à la génération actuelle, même si elle des goûts de chiottes.

Raven : Du JUL... (Part vomir)

Shiho : Plus sérieusement, j'en ai un peu rien à faire d'être en première position, et même deux fois dans le classement, car je n'ai rien à compenser par rapport à Drogon.

 **Naru : Je peux te planter quand je veux tu sais ?**

Shiho : Moi aussi. (Lui plante un scalpel dans les couilles)

 **Naru : Salope, t'as trouvé mon point faible ! (S'effondre au sol, mort)**

47 : Je m'en occupe. (Fait le ménage à sa façon)

Shiho : Plutôt faible pour un être de son envergure.

Leon : Je voulais lui demander quel était son passage préféré dans ce RP, mais la question n'ira que pour toi alors.

Shiho : Le moment détente dans l'herbe au tout début, avant que tout ne parte en couille et que j'ai des pensées suicidaires.

Leon : Et le passage que tu détestes ?

Shiho : Le passage où Vermouth prend ma place et se lâche un peu trop à mon goût, mais bon là où je suis content c'est que sa mémoire ait été effacée donc elle ne pourra jamais me ressortir ça pour me faire chier.

Leon : Passons aux questions plus spécifiques. Est ce que tu penses que les Hommes en Noirs, censés être au centre de cette intrigue, ne osjnt pas un peu trop éclipsés par Naru et tout ce qui vient de High School DxD, ou encore Haruhiu Suzumiya pour le RP actuellement en cours ?

Shiho : Cet univers a toujours mélangé plusieurs univers, ce qui est aussi bien que chiant des fois, par exemple ce forum s'appelle Resident Evil 7 mais suivant les périodes, t'aurais tendance à oublier qu'on est dans cet univers, et il n'y a pas énormément de persos de celui ci qui apparaissent.

Leon : Je suis le seul a être vraiment présent, c'est vrai.

Shiho : Surtout que le début de l'arc qui s'est fait dans les FIC arrivait quand même à accorder une place centrale à Detective Conan même si des fois ça partait ailleurs, alors j'espère que ça se rattrapera à l'avenir. En plus j'aime pas Naru et donc je ne suis pas fan de tout ce qui le concerne.

 **Naru : (Dans le placard) Connasse !**

Leon : Reste avec nous si tu le veux bien car nous allons à présent aborder "Back In 2015 Marty !", un gros RP flash-back, toujours lié aux Hommes en Noirs, et où je partage la vedette avec Shiho pour les phases dans le présent, et Claire Redfield pour le Passé.

Claire : Carlos m'a dit que la moustache mexicaine servait à rien ici.

Shiho : Au moins, ça évite de trop partir en sucette pour le casting de ce ZombRadio, ce qui ne plaira pas cerrtains des spectateurs.

Claire : Comme qui ?

Shiho : Holt Valentine.

Claire : Écoute moi bien Holt, toi et ta sœur, vous allez manger vos grands morts !

47 : Des morts, où ça ? Je dois nettoyer les preuves pour avoir le rang "Assassin Silencieux" et débloquer une nouvelle arme, l'Étoile de Mer.

Leon : Alors, qu'est ce que vous en posez vous même du RP ?

Claire : C'est rigolo.

Shiho : Faire la misère à Leon, un grand art.

Leon : Hum... Votre passage préféré ?

Claire : Quand Vermouth qui a pris mon apparence tente de violer Leon.

Shiho : Les réaction d'un certain Leon Kennedy quand il apprend toutes les crasses que moi et Gillou on lui a fait.

Leon : (Fronces des sourcil) Votre passage détesté ?

Shiho : Le court passage sérieux sur l'île qui gâche tout.

Claire : Le fait que tu es refusé les avances, alors que Akeno ça passe elle par contre dans le RP évoqué avant.

Leon : Vos méthodes d'approches n'étaient pas pareil, voilà pourquoi j'avais moi envie avec toi.

Claire : Ouais c'est ça, connait tous les raison !

Raven : Je reviens au meilleur moment.

Claire : Tu kiffes les asiatiques ! Entre Ada, Akeno, Haruhi et Shiho, tu les collectionnes !

Leon : J'ai rien fait avec Shiho.

Shiho : C'est dommage d'ailleurs.

Claire : Et puis on sait tous que tu ne m'apprécies pas !

Leon : C'est pas ça...

Claire : C'est quoi alors ?

Leon : C'est... J'ai le SIDA.

Claire : Ah !

Shiho : Première nouvelle, merci de nous prévenir.

Leon : Mon vrai but est d'exterminer la sale race asiatique avec et faire dominer la blancheur et patriarcat sur le monde entier, avec toi comme princesse Claire, car... Je t'aime.

Shiho : Je crois qu'on l'a perdu là. Papy est devenu sénile.

Claire : Sherry, si tu nous écoutes ! Il m'aime, t'as entendu !?

Leon : Les femmes...

Raven : Et sinon... Pourquoi tout cet humour dans votre RP qui contraste avec le reste l'arc en lui même, hormis la parodie de Detective Conan où toi Shiho tu t'étais déguisé en Leon ?

Shiho : C'est pour bien la différence entre l'ambiance générale de l 'époque portée sur la déconne et la noirceur de ce récit, afin de montrer que l'heure n'est plus à la rigolade. On l'a fait pour notre fic à moi et Gillou, et forcément faut refaire la même du côté du RP où c'est la même période de temps du point de vu de Léon.

Claire : Vraiment ? Moi je pensais juste que l'auteur avait zappé qu'il devait faire un truc sérieux et qu'il s'en est rappelé qu'en cours de route.

Maxime : (Dans le placard) Connasse !

Leon : Nous allons passer à "Basic Instinct", dnc vous allez pouvoir dire au revoir, pendant que nos prochains invités arrivent.

Claire : Je suis trop contente, plus rien à foutre des autres !

Shiho : Salut Lulu.

Lucy : Mon plan cul occasionnel !

Leon : Voici donc Lucy Dodgera et Erza Josse.

Erza : Wesch ma couille, bien ou bien !? ^^

Lucy : Attention, je sors le gros dossier !

Leon : Comment ça ?

Lucy : Tada !

servimg,com/view/19855126/4

Erza : Ah tiens ! C'est que ce que vosu avez fait après que je sois partie du Chat ?

Lucy : Yep ! ^_^

Shiho : (Très loin) Je m'en rappelle !

Silver (Passe devant la pièce) : Moi aussi, hé hé, car je suis Silver Shroud !

Raven : C'est sympa chez vous.

Leon : Oublions cela si vous le voulait.

47 : (Etrangle Raven à la Corde à Piano) Compris.

Leon : Quand avez vous pensé du RP ?

Lucy : Que Erza est nnnuuuuuullll !

Erza : Même pas vrai !

Lucy : T'as pas arrêté de te baston avec tout le monde pour au final te faire défoncer par eux, y compris un chauffeur de taxi ! C'est ridicule !

Erza : Ah ouais !? Ettoi t'aurais fait mieux !?

Lucy : J'ai fait mieux ! C'est moi qui t'ait sorti de ce pétrin en te sauavnt de la DGSI !

Erza : Je m'en serai sortie toute seule !

Lucy : Même pas vrai !

Erza : Tu veux te battre !? (Serre ses poings)

Lucy : Bien sûr ! (Démarre sa tronçonneuse)

Leon : Calmez vous les filles.

Erza : Ta gueule Leon !

Lucy : Plus tard mon souffre douleur !

Leon : Bon bah, on aura pas votre avis sur votre RP dans ce cas là, au revoir.

Erza : Si tu veux (Se barre)

Lucy : T'es même pas drole ! (Fait un trou dans le sol avec sa tronçonneuse et disparait comme dans un cartoon)

Leon : Je sens qu'il va y avoir des déçus parmi nos auditeurs qui auraient voulu avoir leur avis sur le sujet, et apprendre peut être des choses sur RP, mais bon.

47 : Vous pouvez m'engager pour cette mission si vous le voulez.

Leon : De quoi ?

47 : Répondre à vos question.

Leon : Non merci ça ira, même si c'est gentil de vous porter volontaire.

47 : Je peux alors pour le prochain RP.

Leon : Non c'est bon, j'ai déjà deux invités qui votn venir pour parler de "Remake du Premier RP".

47 : Qui ?

Leon : Eu...

47 : Répondez.

Leon : Erza ne pourra pas car elle vient juste de se casser en mdoe "M'en fous".

47 : Qui d'autres ?

Leon : Shiho est déjà trop loin donc pas elle.

47 : Vous n'avez personne.

Leon : C'est pas vrai, j'ai... Ah non c'est vrai que Gilbert est tobmé dans le trou des chiottes en tentant de tirer les chasse alors ce ne sera pas lui.

47 : Je peux répondre aux questions.

Leon : Non c'est bon ça ira, je vous l'ai déjà.

47 : Je peux poser les questions.

Leon : Non je... Attendez, quoi ?

47 : (Abbat Leon d'une balle en pleine tête avec son Silverballer) J'ai un contrat à remplir. (Se déguise en Leon pour la suite et pousse son corps dans le trou créé par Lucy)

Lina : Je crois que c'est ici.

Mike : C'est plus petit à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur.

Leon : Bonjour.

Lina : Tiens Leon, il n'y a pas quelque chose qui a changé chez toi ?

Mike : Une nouvelle coupe de cheveux ?

Leon : Les questions.

Lina : Ouais c'est vrai qu'on est là pour parler de "The Family in the High Castle".

Mike : Vous pouvez les poser.

Leon : Est ce que vous avez savouré le plaisir de tuer Élise Clean ?

Mike : De quoi ?

Leon : Culpabilisez vous de n'avoir tué que des innocents ?

Lina : De quoi je me même !?

Leon : Méritez vous de vivre ?

Mike : Bon je prends juste un café et on s'en va. (Boit un coup)

Lina : Je suis supiçieuse, ça ne semble pas être Leon.

Mike : Je... (Lâche sa tasse de café contenant du poison et succombe)

Lina : Mike ! (Un piano tobme sur elle et la tue par "accident")

47 : Assassin Silencieux.

Leon : (Au fond du trou) Connard !

47 : Ah. Ah. Ah.


End file.
